Daniel, Get Your Gun!
by epic-rebellion
Summary: Vala.Nose-peircings.Daniel.must I say more? Daniel/Vala


**Disclaimer : I don't own anybody but the piercing dude. :)**

**A/N: Silly little story i thought of while i was in bed trying to decide if i should pierce my ears again :)**

Vala stared with an extremely intense gaze at the strange object sparkling on her C.O.'s nose.  
" What is that...that...thing?" She asked curiously.  
Colonel Samantha Carter was getting very uncomfortable with everybody staring at her.  
" It's called an nose-ring." She replied impatiently." Can we talk about something else now?" Sam asked hoping for a positive answer.  
Sam had just gotten her nose pierced and everybody thought that it was hilarious, except Teal'c ( who thought it quite warrior-like), and Vala who had never before in all of her life seen one.  
Vala stared at the gem as it glittered." It's shiny!" She said clapping her hands with glee.  
Right at that moment she looked like a little girl.  
Daniel couldn't help chuckling to himself.  
" Did it hurt?"Was Vala's next question.  
Sam smirked and reached out, pinching Vala on the arm.  
"Ouch!" was the reaction she got."Well actually i don't think it hurts that bad because the pain is going away."Vala said.  
Suddenly she had "the look" on her face.  
The team knew that look all too well.

It meant " I Have and idea and you're helping me".  
Everybody groaned.  
"What!"She asked."You don't even know what i wanted to say!"She yelled pouting.  
" Please, continue Vala Maldoren ."Teal'C said despite the glares from the others.  
"Thank you, Muscles." Vala said with a huge grin on her face."I'm going to get my ears pierced!"She said,once again clapping her hands excitedly.  
" Now the question is: Who is going with you?" Daniel asked hesitantly, regretting it automatically.  
" I have paper work to do." Sam said hurriedly rushing out of the room.  
"I must meditate." Teal'C said leaving.  
"Well, There's a game on t.v. so ill be watching that." Cam said also leaving hurriedly.  
"Sam!!Cam!!Muscles!!",Vala yelled after them.  
When she realized that nobody was going to reply her shoulders slumped.  
Daniel noticed and walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Vala jumped and suddenly swung around with a huge mischievous grin on her face.  
Daniel backed up slowly but with every step he took backwards she took one forwards.  
Vala twirled her hair, and Daniel knew what was coming.  
"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.You know I just happen to need somebody to take me to the place where you do that thing and you are the only one who doesn't seem to be doing anything."Vala slyly looked into his eyes.  
Daniel tried so hard not too look back, knowing that it would cause him to give in.  
Daniel finally looked into her eyes and melted."You know, I happen not t be doing anything,and seeing how you are in need of an escort, I think that it would be appropriate for somebody who knows these places and things to take you."He said.  
Vala jumped up and down giggling." Oh Daniel ,I knew you would do it!!"  
Vala started skipping to her room chanting," I'm gonna get my nose pierced, I'm gonna get my nose pierced!" in a sing-song voice.  
Daniel groaned, saying to himself," Why, Oh, Why did I agree?!"

* * *

At the mall Daniel had to keep telling Vala to walk slowly, not skip.  
She was acting like a 5-year old girl who just found out she was getting a pony.  
He used almost all of his strength to not laugh at her.  
When they got to the store she went and looked at all the different nose rings as Daniel talked to the man who was going to do it.  
Vala tried her best to decide but she just couldn't.  
There were soooooo many to choose from!  
Daniel noticed her problem and pointed at the one that was just a teeny glittery white gem.  
"How about that one? I think it would suit you."  
"Daniel!It's sparkly!just what i wanted!"  
Daniel pointed the gem out to the man and he took it out asking Vala to sit down on the stool.  
Vala stared at the man excitedly until she saw what he was going to use on her nose.  
A needle.  
Vala jumped out of her seat and ran to hide behind Daniel,all the while yelling.  
"Daniel do something.Get your gun or something!"  
"Vala-"  
"Hurry!!Before he shoves that thing into my face!"  
"VALA!!"  
"Yes Daniel?"  
"That's how they get the gem into your nose.Samantha had hers done like that too."  
Vala sheepishly apologized to the man,who was standing there looking quite afraid and unsure of what he had done wrong.

* * *

Vala grinned as she sipped her milkshake,in the food court.  
Daniel smiled looking at her.Everytime she moved the gem in her nose sparkled and it matched her beautiful eyes.  
Before he had wondered why he always gave in when it came to Vala.  
Now he knew.

**a/n: i hope you enjoyed it! please review!!**


End file.
